coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 202 (19th November 1962)
Plot Frank doesn't know what to buy Val for her birthday so Christine goes shopping for him. Dennis writes to Elsie asking her to take Jed in as a lodger. Jed also receives a letter from Dennis and turns up at No.11 with his cases but Elsie refuses to take him in. Linda writes to Elsie confirming that the Cheveskis are coming over for Christmas and will arrive next Monday. Elsie is overjoyed. Minnie finds Jed sitting outside No.11. He lays it on thick, faking a cough, leading Minnie to take pity on him and take him in. Len returns to the Street to the news of the basins. He's horrified that Jerry bought so many as he sells one every Preston Guild. The literary circle decide to hold the play at St. Joseph's, and not at the Mission so the Over 60's Club won't get the proceeds. Albert decides to form The Mission Hall Players and put on their own play. Swindley works out his canvassing strategy. Minnie is tasked with looking after his team at headquarters. Frank isn't interested in the play. Jerry is terrified when a policeman calls at the yard but he's only after some wood. He shows an interest in the basins. Len tells him they're spoken for and he doesn't pursue the matter further. Once the coast is clear, Len begins smashing the basins with a sledgehammer. Christine buys Frank's present for Val and talks him into letting her do some cleaning for him. Jed produces a receipt for the basins but it shows that he bought them for only £7 10/-. Elsie asks Len to decorate the spare room for the Cheveskis. Val and Ken agree to be in the play, while Frank changes his mind when he learns Christine is in it. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope Guest cast *Policeman - Stanley Walsh Places *Coronation Street *3 Coronation Street - Back room *5 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard *Gamma Garments Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Ena Sharples (Violet Carson), Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh), Harry Hewitt (Ivan Beavis), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss) and Sheila Birtles (Eileen Mayers) are credited but do not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Preparations are under way - for an election, a play and a visit from overseas *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,424,000 homes (1st place). Category:1962 episodes